EVERLASTING LOVERS
by CD-Elfyza
Summary: Cinta, kata klise yang mampu membunuh logika dan mematahkan teori. Racun yang bisa menghipnotis manusia untuk terjun ke dalam apinya yang memabukkan. Namun, jika akhirnya mereka bahagia, mereka rela meneguk racun itu. Boyfriend Fanfiction feat 5 woman.
1. Chapter 1

"_Karena aku ingin kamu selalu ada disini. Aku tidak mau kamu melihat pada yang lain._

_Hanya padaku."_

_Couple, I'll Be There, & Not One, But Two_

_Pairing: Donghyun and Ranee (Original Character)  
><em>

_**EIGHT LETTERS, THREE WORDS, ONE MEANING**_

Donghyun menatap _handphone_ nya dengan pandangan gamang. Sedari tadi, istrinya belum menelepon. Padahal, setiap lima menit, _ringtone Nae Yeoja Sondaejima _pasti berkumandang dengan lantang. _Ringtone _khusus untuk kekasihnya tersebut. Donghyun menghela nafas ambigu. Sejak istrinya hamil anak pertama mereka, lima bulan yang lalu, dia berubah 180 derajat. Kecerewetannya yang memang melebihi batas manusia normal semakin menjadi-jadi, semua kemauannya semakin aneh dan sering membuat Donghyun pusing setengah mati.

Namun, dia bahagia. Dongyun sangat mencintai Ranee, istrinya itu. Entahlah, semua kelakuannya yang bahkan jarang dimiliki gadis pada umumnya membuat Donghyun semakin mencintai Ranee, dengan segala keunikan dan keanehannya. Dia mencintainya.

_Aku mencintaimu…. _Bisik Donghyun lembut, berharap angin mengirimkannya pada Ranee dan bayi yang tengah mereka tunggu-tunggu.

"_Hyung!"_ Tiba-tiba, Minwoo memantul, eh, berjalan ke arah Donghyun.

"Kenapa, Minwoo?" Suara Donghyun yang berat selalu menjadi penawar para personel Boyfriend. Termasuk Minwoo.

Minwoo mencebik. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. "Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan saat kita _perform _tadi." Lapornya.

"Hahaha." Donghyun tertawa dengan gaya khasnya. Tangannya mengacak rambut Minwoo lembut. "Siapa bilang? Kau sudah menampilkan yang terbaik tadi. Seperti biasa, sempurna." Hibur Donghyun. Ya, karena itulah dia menjadi _leader. _Harus selalu membangkitkan semangat _dongsaeng _nya.

"Benarkah?" Mata Minwoo membulat. Membuat mata setengah bulan sabitnya tambah terbuka lebar.

"Benar, Minwoo. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu tadi. Aku tahu kau merasa tidak enak badan seharian ini."

"Syukurlah. Aku takut mengecewakan kalian dan fans kita."

"Tidak akan. Mereka selalu mencintai kita." Bibir Donghyun melengkung.

"_Naman naman naman modeun your eyes…"_

Tiba-tiba, _handphone _Donghyun menjerit nyaring. Matanya langsung berbinar cerah begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

_My Queen is calling…_

_Reffrain Nae Yeoja Sondaejima _terputus di tengah. Donghyun menempelkan _handphone_ nya di telinga. Dia seakan lupa pada sekelilingnya. Wanita di seberang sana telah menyedot dunianya.

"Halo, Say-"

"YAH! Kim Donghyun! Kenapa kau belum pulang juga?" Suara Ranee beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi daripada suara di sekitar Donghyun. Telinganya berdenging sebentar. Tapi, hatinya lebih berdenging lagi karena bahagia. Sapaan khas Ranee, selalu membuatnya senang dengan cara yang aneh.

"Maaf, Sayang. Aku baru aja selesai _perform." _

"Terus, kenapa ga langsung pulang? Ini udah malem, tahu. Kamu ga khawatir sama aku?" Suara Ranee menurun sedikit. Menyiratkan kecewanya yang berlipat.

_Cesss… _Kehangatan di hati Donghyun seakan ditetesi oleh air es dari kutub. Dia tidak suka nada suara Ranee yang seperti ini. Dia merasa gagal membahagiakan istrinya.

"A-Aku, aku khawatir sama kamu, tapi…." Donghyun kesulitan merangkai kata. Satu saja kata yang salah, bisa-bisa dia tidak akan tidur di rumah malam ini.

"Bohong! Kamu pasti lagi sama Minwoo, kan? Kamu memang lebih sayang sama dia…." Suara Ranee menggantung. Tapi menjatuhkan harap Donghyun jauh ke inti bumi.

"_Hyung, _itu Ranee _noona _ya?" Suara Minwoo yang kelewat cempreng terdengar juga oleh Ranee. Semakin membuatnya mendidih.

"Tuh kan… Huaaa! Kamu lagi sama Minwoo. Kamu memang ga sayang sama aku…"

"Bukan gitu, Sayang. Aku udah mau pulang kok. Kamu tunggu bentar lagi ya. Kamu mau aku bawain apa?" Donghyun mencoba berdamai.

"Umm…" Sayangnya, kali ini Donghyun menggali kuburannya sendiri. Dia meringis. Ranee pasti akan meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi. "Kamu tahu film _Ra-One, _kan? Yang ku ceritain kemarin? Aku mau nonton filmnya. Tapi, DVD nya belum keluar. Pokoknya kamu harus dapat DVD nya malam ini. Kalo jam 10 kamu belum pulang juga dan bawa DVD nya, aku tidur di apartemen Junsu!" Selesai sudah. Palu telah diketuk. Muka Donghyun mirip pesakitan yang dipaksa naik gunung Himalaya sambil membawa beruang.

"I-Iya, iya. Aku usahain ya. Tapi, kalo ga dapet-"

"Pokoknya harus dapet!" Teriak Ranee di seberang sana. Memotong penawaran terakhir Donghyun.

_Sial. Dimana aku harus nyari.. _Batin Donghyun panik.

_Tut Tut Tut._

Sambungan terputus. Donghyun melihat sekeliling. Mencari bala bantuan.

"Hey, kalian!" Donghyun menunjuk Jo Twins, Jeongmin, dan Hyunseong yang tengah berkumpul (kebo) di depan laptop Kwangmin, menonton MV terbaru Hyuna, Troublemaker. Sementara itu, Minwoo mengerjap bingung, dalam hatinya, mungkin terbersit keinginan untuk mencubit Ranee karena telah mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Donghyun.

"Aduh, apaan sih? Lagi asyik nih." Youngmin dengan cueknya mengabaikan panggilan Donghyun. Yeah, suara Hyuna memang lebih seksi dari Donghyun.

"YAH! Cepet kesini. Atau ga ku kasih honor bulan ini." Donghyun mengeluarkan ancaman andalannya. Benar saja, kumpulan kebo itu langsung mendatangi tempat Donghyun dan Minwoo duduk.

Begitu mereka duduk, Donghyun langsung menceritakan kegalauan hatinya. Selama beberapa saat, ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi oleh _staff _yang lalu lalang. Diam-diam, Donghyun bersyukur dalam hati, mereka pasti tengah mencarikan jalan keluar untuknya.

"_Hyung. _Maaf ya, aku ga bisa bantu. Dyland _noona _pasti kesepian di rumah. Aku mesti pulang sekarang." Youngmin tiba-tiba merusak keheningan tadi.

_DZZIIINGGGG… TOENG… _Kepala Donghyun seakan terpental ke belakang. Lupakan rasa syukurnya yang tadi. Dia menariknya kembali. Mereka memang sudah punya istri masing-masing. Apalagi Jo Twins yang sedang panas-panasnya bersama Dyland dan Hyejin.

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Donghyun, Youngmin langsung ngacir.

"_Hyung, _Raeki juga lagi cerewet. Kalau aku ga pulang sekarang, bisa-bisa dia ngambek. Maaf ya." Jeongmin lebih pengertian, dia menunggu persetujuan Donghyun. Tapi, sama sama intinya, dia akan meninggalkan Donghyun bersama masalahnya sendiri.

Donghyun mendengus samar. "Iya, deh. Kamu pulang aja." Balasnya singkat. Sekarang, harapannya hanya berada pada Kwangmin, Hyunseong, dan Minwoo.

Lho? Mana Kwangmin?

"Kwangmin mana?" Tanyanya pada Hyunseong. Lelaki tegap itu mengangkat bahu. Sama bingungnya dengan Donghyun. _Aiisshh, _pasti dia pergi diam-diam tadi. _Dasar ninja._

"Umm, _Hyung, _aku juga ga bisa bantu. Aira bilang dia ga enak badan tadi. Takutnya dia beneran sakit. Maaf ya." Hyunseong memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh. Yeah, walaupun Donghyun adalah seorang _leader, _dia tidak berhak atas hidup para anggotanya.

"Ya udah. Ga papa, kok. Kamu pulang aja." Hyunseong pamit.

Donghyun menundukkan kepalanya. Minwoo jelas tidak bisa….

"Err.. _Hyung _ga minta bantuanku, ya?" Minwoo berbisik pelan. Merasa diabaikan.

"Ooh, ga gitu, Minwoo. Kamu kan mesti pulang. Orangtua kamu pasti nunggu."

"Padahal aku tahu lo dimana tempat beli DVD yang dipesen Ranee _noona._" Minwoo tersenyum bangga.

"Beneran? Kamu tahu tempatnya?" Muka Donghyun sedikit merona. Semoga malam ini adalah malam keberuntungannya.

Minwoo mengangguk semangat. Rambutnya yang dikuncir ke atas ikut bergoyang gembira.

_09.55 PM_

Donghyun segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke pintu depan. Nafasnya sedikit terengah di tengah dinginnya cuaca Natal. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Merasa berhasil membahagiakan Ranee.

"Sayang, bukain pintunya, dong…." Donghyun berteriak mesra. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Ranee dengan perutnya yang sedikit membuncit di dalam baju tidurnya.

Tapi, Donghyun tetap terpana. Di matanya, Ranee tetap selalu cantik. Apalagi lampu taman yang menerpa tubuh Ranee lembut, menimbulkan kesan temaram namun hangat, membuat Donghyun merasa inilah rumahnya. Ya, dimanapun Ranee berada, itulah rumahnya.

"Kenapa diem?" Tegur Ranee dingin.

"Nih, aku bawa film yang kamu mau." Donghyun mengacungkan DVD _Ra-One. _Namun, ekspresi Ranee tetap sekeras baja.

"Kenapa malem banget baru dapet?"

"Tadi macet, Sayang. Aku udah ngebut, kok. Maaf ya…" Rayu Donghyun.

"Udah malem. Aku ngantuk. Jadi males nonton." Donghyun melongo. Perjuangannya sia-sia ternyata.

"Tapi, aku lagi mau sate, nih." Sambung Ranee lagi. O-Ow, penderitaan Donghyun belum berakhir rupanya.

"Sate? Aduh, dimana ya nyarinya?" Donghyun menggaruk kepalanya. Semakin memberantakkan rambutnya karena angin malam.

"Ga mau tahu. Pokoknya cari. Atau aku suruh Junsu yang masak buat aku." Ancam Ranee. Ancaman yang tidak didasari fakta sebenarnya. Menggoreng nasi saja Junsu masih perlu bantuan Jaejoong, apalagi membuat sate? Pasti Ranee bakal langsung keguguran.

"Waduh._ Ara ara. _Tunggu ya. Aku keliling Korea dulu buat nyari sate." Donghyun meringis. Dia selalu tak bisa berkutik di depan Ranee.

"Hmm." Ranee kembali menutup pintu.

Meninggalkan Donghyun yang masih terpaku bingung. Menyusun strategi dimana dia harus mencari sate, makanan aneh bin ajaib itu.

Aha! Lampu teras seakan bernyala terang di atas kepala Donghyun. Dia teringat, ada restoran Indonesia di dekat gedung MBC. Meski harus berjuang lagi melawan macet, demi Ranee, dia pun rela membabat hutan.

_10.30 PM_

Kaki Donghyun kembali lari melintasi taman rumah mereka. Setelah perjuangan selama setengah jam dan terkontaminasi oleh asap sate, dia berhasil juga mendapatkannya.

"Sayang, aku udah dapet nih satenya. Buka pintu donk.." Donghyun kembali berteriak mesra. Seakan tidak ada habisnya, dia ingin membuktikan cintanya pada Ranee.

"Buka sendiri…." Teriakan panjang yang sama sekali tidak mesra terdengar dari dalam rumah. Donghyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Menahan diri untuk tidak menjebol pintu depan. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendekap Ranee.

"Dikunci, Sayang…."

"Ya, udah. Kamu lewat pintu belakang, aja. Ga dikunci, kok. Aku lagi males buka." Hening kembali. Donghyun membalik punggungnya dengan berat. Untungnya, cinta Donghyun lebih besar dari perasaan kesalnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin sudah dari dulu dia memilih pergi dari Ranee.

Tapi, tidak. Dia bahagia dengan pilihannya sekarang.

_CEKLEK… _Pintu belakang terbuka. Donghyun melongok ke dalam dapur mereka. Masih bersih, berarti memang benar Ranee belum makan malam. Dengan tergesa, dia membuka bungkus sate dan menuangkannya dalam piring. Donghyun berjalan menuju arah ruang tengah, tempat Ranee menonton acara favoritnya (dan dibenci Donghyun).

"Ya ampun, Junsu _oppa _ganteng banget." Entah sengaja atau tidak, Ranee mengeraskan suaranya. Kali ini, Mnet memang tengah menayangkan iburan DBSK saat di Jepang. Di layar tampak Junsu berbicara dengan sesekali ditingkahi suara tawanya.

"Sayang, ini satenya. Masih panas, kok. Aku beli porsi jumbo. Supaya cukup buat kamu dan _baby _kita." Donghyun membujuk. Sedikit memaksa Ranee untuk memalingkan matanya dari Junsu.

Ranee melirik sekilas. Lalu melirik sate yang dibeli Donghyun.

"Kok banyak banget, sih? Kamu pengen aku gendut ya? Padahal aku sudah gendut. Kamu pengen aku jadi balon, gitu? Supaya kamu bisa punya alasan buat ninggalin aku?" Gawat, Ranee kumat! Donghyun kelabakan. Tangannya otomatis mengusap punggung Ranee.

"Ga gitu, Sayang. Aku ga mau kamu kelaperan. Apalagi kamu belum makan malem, kan? Aku ga mau kamu sakit.."

Ranee terdiam. Dia selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Donghyun yang peduli padanya, Donghyun yang merayu dan membujuknya mesra.

_Untuk sekali ini, biarlah Donghyun santai sedikit. _Batin Ranee mengingatkan.

"Aku mau ronde!" Ternyata, tidak semudah itu Ranee melepaskan Donghyun.

"Hah? Ronde?" Dari mulut Ranee memang selalu keluar nama makanan yang aneh-aneh.

"Iya. Beliin. Aku kedinginan. Ronde kan hangat."

"Tapi pelukan ku kan udah hangat."

"Ga bisa bikin kenyang!"

"Kan udah ada sate.."

"Pokoknya beliin! Atau…"

"Iya iya iya. Aku beliin. Kamu tunggu lagi, ya."

"Hmm…"

Donghyun mengusap rambut Ranee dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh istrinya itu. Ya, dia akan mencoba mengerti. Meski sulit, paling tidak, mereka mempunyai cinta yang akan membenarkan segalanya….

Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghyun sudah kembali duduk di jok mobilnya. Matanya menangkap foto yang tergeletak di dasbor mobilnya. Foto Ranee yang tersenyum cerah. Diambil beberapa hari setelah pernikahan mereka. Donghyun ingat, mereka bulan madu ke Pulau Jeju saat itu.

"Aku sayang banget sama kamu. Biarpun aku harus keliling Korea, asal aku bisa lihat kamu senyum sekali aja hari ini, aku udah seneng banget." Donghyun mencium foto itu. Selembut dia mencium bibir Ranee. Samar-samar, hidungnya mencium parfum Ranee. Ah, wanita itu memang ada dimana-mana.

_11.00 PM_

Donghyun masuk lagi lewat pintu belakang. Ronde di tangannya menyebarkan rasa panas. Membuatnya sedikit tertolong di tengah derasnya salju di luar. Donghyun segera mencari cangkir favorit Ranee, cangkir yang dibelinya saat di Filipina. Hampir berlari, Donghyun menuju ruang tengah. Kembali mendapati Ranee bergelung nyaman dalam selimutnya.

"Sayang, ini rondenya…" Donghyun meletakkannya di atas meja tepat di samping sate.

Dia duduk di samping Ranee. Menempelkan tubuhnya yang membeku di tubuh Ranee yang selalu panas menurutnya.

"_Oppa, _dingin, ya?" Donghyun menoleh kaget. Nada suara Ranee memang romantis, namun, tetap saja Donghyun kaget. Setelah tadi membuatnya hampir terserang hipotermia, wanita itu kembali menjadi malaikat. Seperti julukan Donghyun, Ranee itu 90% setan dan 10% malaikat.

"Iya, Sayang…" Dia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Ranee. Melemaskan syarafnya yang seharian ini tegang ditambah kesana-kemari mencarikan pesanan Ranee. Donghyun yakin dia akan segera tertidur selama setahun penuh.

"Mandi dulu, deh. Supaya kamu lebih enak. Baru kita makan sama-sama."

"Hm-hmm.." Donghyun menurut. Dia segera mengangkat pantat nya dari sofa dan menuju kamar mereka.

Begitu sampai, Donghyun semakin terkejut. Ternyata Ranee sudah menyiapkan baju untuknya dan sehelai memo di sampingnya.

_Oppa, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Maaf telah membuatmu kedinginan. Malam ini, kamu boleh peluk aku sepuasnya. Saranghae… _

_Everlasting Love,_

_Your Wife._

Donghyun hampir menangis haru. Tidak disangka, dia akan mendapatkan kejutan semanis ini. Kalau begini, dia pun rela jika benar-benar harus keliling Korea.

Dia menuju ke kamar mandi. Sekali lagi, dia terpesona. Ranee telah menyiapkan aromaterapi kesukaannya dan air hangat. Donghyun merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung…

Sementara itu, Ranee tersenyum diam-diam. Bukan, bukan karena ada Junsu lagi, kali ini dia hanya tersenyum karena Donghyun. Dia menghela nafas lega. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah sudah keterlaluan dengan Donghyun. Menyuruhnya kesana-kemari di saat temperatur udara di bawah nol derajat Celcius. Karena itu, dia sudah menyiapkan kemeja dan air hangat untuk Donghyun.

Ranee mengusap perutnya. Dia merasa sangat bahagia. Bersama Donghyun, dia merasa benar-benar menjadi ratu. Dia tengah jadwal Donghyun yang luar biasa padat, dia selalu mengorbankannya untuk Ranee. Dia merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung.

Tiba-tiba, aroma yang sudah dikenalnya sejak beberapa tahun lalu mendekat. Suaminya itu kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Sayang, kamu makan, ya.. Aku suapin.."

"Hmm-hmm." Ranee mengangguk. Dengan sukacita, Donghyun menyuapi tusuk demi tusuk sate.

Tidak ada kata terucap. Ranee merasa tidak perlu bicara, begitu juga Donghyun. Detik-detik magis menyelimuti mereka. Rasa cinta yang bertambah tiap saat tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Donghyun menyesal, baru menemukan Ranee beberapa tahun lalu. Jika saja Tuhan memberitahunya ada wanita seperti Ranee, dia pasti akan mencari Ranee dari dulu-dulu.

"_Oppa…." _Panggil Ranee manja.

"Hmm..?" Donghyun menatap mata hitam Ranee. Menembusnya dan menjelajahi jiwanya.

"Maaf, ya. Aku udah bikin kamu repot. Padahal malam ini dingin banget." Ranee menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah.

Donghyun tersenyum lembut dan meraih kepala Ranee ke dalam dekapannya. Jantungnya berdetak terdengar oleh telinga Ranee. Seakan membisikkan cinta di sela-sela degupannya.

"Sayang, kamu ga perlu minta maaf. Aku melakukannya karena aku sayang sama kamu. Kamu ga perlu minta maaf karena udah bikin aku cinta banget sama kamu. Karena kamu udah ngasih bukti cinta kamu ke aku." Donghyun membelai rambut panjang dan hitam bergelombang Ranee.

"Sebenarnya, aku sengaja…" Ranee menggigit bibirnya. Menunggu Donghyun marah. Tapi, tidak. Donghyun tetap diam. Menunggu Ranee selesai bicara. "Aku.. Aku ga mau kamu melakukan hal lain tanpa ingat sama aku. Karena aku ingin kamu selalu ada disini. Aku tidak mau kamu melihat pada yang lain. Hanya padaku."

Donghyun tertawa kecil. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menjawil hidung Ranee. "Kamu lucu. Jadi, selama ini kamu ga tahu?"

Ranee menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Apapun yang ku lakuin, dimanapun aku, dengan siapapun aku, aku selalu ingat sama lah alasan kenapa aku ngelakuin semua itu. Kamulah alasan ku untuk hidup. Aku bernafas untukmu, Sayang…" Donghyun mencium kening Ranee.

Sedangkan mata Ranee tiba-tiba meneteskan butiran bening cinta, dia terlalu bahagia. Friksi yang tidak bisa dia ucapkan melalui senyuman, jadi dia menangis sebagai ungkapan perasaannya pada Donghyun.

Donghyun mengusap airmata Ranee. "Jangan menangis." Dia mengecup kelopak mata Ranee. Namun, perlakukannya itu malah membuat airmata Ranee mengalir lebih deras.

"_Oppa, _aku mencintaimu…"

_Wednesday, 14-12-11_

_11.11 PM_

_Dedicated to Our New Bestfriend, Ranee_

_Happy Just Married, Chingu.. ^^_

Karena waktu yang mendesak, fanfic ini pertama yang jadi. Untuk seri lebih lengkapnya, author akan membuat cerita straight masing-masing member Boyfriend.

Sinopsis

Hyunseong menikah dengan Song Aira. Pasangan ini adalah pasangan paling waras dan romantis dari pasangan Boyfriend lainnya. Siap-siap menghadapi badai keromantisan mereka berdua.

Jeongmin menikah dengan Song Raeki. Nama kecil Raeki adalah Candy. Sifat Candy yang kekanak-kanakan menyulitkan Jeongmin yang ingin segera memiliki anak darinya. Bagaimana mereka bertemu? Bagaimana cara Jeongmin membujuk Candy untuk segera memiliki anak? Dan bagaimana Jeongmin mengatasi kecemburuannya pada SHINee Onew?

Youngmin menikah dengan Kim Eun Hee. Nama kecilnya adalah Dyland. Pasangan ini menggambarkan pasangan yang dimabuk asmara dan gelora panas percintaan. Namun, sifat childish mereka acap kali menjadi benturan dan membuat keduanya patah hati. Eunhee yang memang terbiasa dimanja oleh kakaknya, Kim Jaejoong, sedikit sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan kemanjaan Youngmin. Namun, di balik itu semua, mereka adalah pasangan yang mampu membuat para Bestfriend berdecak kagum. Bagaimana usaha mereka dalam mempertahankan hubungan? Bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu? Lalu, siapkah Youngmin menerima Dyland apa adanya walau dia sedang bekerja sebagai manajer SHINee?

Kwangmin menikah dengan Park Hye Jin, adik kandung dari Park Yoochun dan Park Yoohwan. Nama kecil Hyejin adalah Jennifer. Hye Jin bekerja sebagai sekretaris direksi di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang interior design dengan CEO Kim Hyun Joong. Masalah bagi Kwangmin adalah Kim Hyun Joong pernah mengisi hari-hari Hyejin sebagai kekasihnya. Bagaimanakah Kwangmin yang sangat mencintai Hyejin itu mengatasi rasa cemburunya? Bagaimanakah Hyejin meredam emosi suaminya yang meledak-ledak?

Sementara itu, Minwoo selalu muncul di kehidupan masing-masing couple sebagai pengganggu kecil.

_Stay Tune in Next Edition.._

_Ppyong~~_


	2. Fated To Love You

Fated to Love You

_Pairing: Kim Dong Hyun & Hyun Na (DongHyun)_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rated: T_

_**Highlight: Our love fated me to spell you as my soulmate**_

Stadion nasional Korea bergelora. Lagu Victory Korea dikumandangkan dimana-mana. Semua warga Korea larut dalam euforia sepak bola. Lautan merah terlihat bergelombang, menyemangati pahlawan mereka masing-masing.

Termasuk Kim Hyun Na, wanita berumur 18 tahun itu tampak berteriak dengan mulut dibuka selebar-lebarnya, tidak memperdulikan kecantikannya yang menurun drastis karena posisi yang _nggak banget _itu. Sejenak, dia melupakan kekecewaannya pada Junsu yang tadi menolak ajakannya untuk pergi ke stadion nasional ini. Jadilah dia pergi sendiri, namun dia yakin, persaudaraan sesama penggila bola akan menolongnya.

Ya, Hyun Na memang berteman dengan Junsu, lumba-lumba DBSK. Ya, cowok imut itu. Yang punya pantat semok. Yang punya kemampuan menularkan tawa ke sekitarnya. Mereka bertemu tepat di stadion ini, saat Junsu juga menjadi penontonnya. Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa, mereka menjadi dekat. Bahkan, Hyun Na mulai menyukai Junsu.

Sayangnya, rasa suka Hyun Na berkali-kali terbentur karena kecuekan Junsu, ditambah jadwal DBSK yang padat. Dia harus rela hanya menjadi adik bagi Junsu.

Dari lapangan hijau, terlihat dua kesebelasan siap berlaga dengan seragam masing-masing. Hyun Na memakan _popcorn _nya dengan rakus, ikut bersemangat.

"Hai, boleh minta _popcorn-_nya?" Seorang lelaki tiba-tiba saja merusak konsentrasinya. Hyun Na menoleh ke samping. Lelaki yang sebenarnya tampan itu tampak sangat menjengkelkan di mata Hyun Na, entah kenapa, dia memang paling tidak suka jika aktivitas favoritnya harus diinterupsi seseorang.

Namun, dia menyodorkan _popcorn _nya juga pada lelaki itu. Dan yang membuat Hyun Na tambah _illfeel, _cowok yang ditaksirnya juga berusia belasan itu memakan _popcorn _nya dengan rakus. Dia menekuk mukanya.

Hyun Na kira penderitaannya telah berakhir, ternyata lelaki itu terus mengganggu Hyun Na dengan komentarnya yang aneh-aneh. Hyun Na jadi heran jangan-jangan lelaki itu psikopat yang membuntuti dirinya. Karena komentarnya sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan sepak bola. _Hellow! _Saat dia lagi tegang-tegangnya menunggu gol dari kesebelasan favoritnya, lelaki itu malah menanyakan hobinya. Bagaimana Hyun Na tidak kesal?

_Seharusnya Junsu oppa ikut dengan ku. _Batin Hyun Na.

"Yak! Waktunya _injury time _untuk kesebelasan….." Komentator berkoar dengan semangat. Mata Hyun Na bergulir kesana-kemari memperhatikan bola di kaki seorang pemain. Menyiapkan teriakan 'Gol' karena si penggiring bola sudah sampai di hadapan gawang. Yak, kakinya terayun. Tapi, kok dijagal sih? Hyun Na berteriak kesal. Matanya menatap waktu yang terus berjalan, 30 detik lagi, dan bola kembali berada di bawah kekuasaan lawan.

"Hmm, kenapa mereka main bola ya? Padahal lebih enak main musik, menenangkan hati, main bola hanya membuat tegang." Suara lelaki di sampingnya kembali mengganggu. Kali ini, kesabaran Hyun Na jebol. Dimana sih letak empati lelaki ini? _She's dying to see a kick from his favorite team! And he's talking about the music called oh so in peace? Where the hell is he lost his mind?_

Hyun Na menggeram. Merasa tidak bernafsu lagi menyaksikan beberapa detik terakhir. Sebodo amat. Dia bisa gila jika harus berada di samping lelaki itu sepersekian detik lagi. Hyun Na berdiri. Mengambil tasnya. Dan menyeruak kerumunan yang sedikit terganggu. Untungnya, bangku Hyun Na berada di samping tangga sehingga dia bisa langsung keluar.

"Hey, tunggu!" Cowok itu ternyata mengejar Hyun Na sampai keluar.

Hyun Na berbalik dengan marah. Mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan desisan seperti ular berbisa.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu." Ujar lelaki itu, tidak memedulikan kemarahan Hyun Na.

"Untuk apa? Kau mengganguku, tahu tidak?" Hyun Na sedikit berteriak histeris.

"Aku tahu."

_What? _Dia tahu berarti dia sengaja. Cari mati nih orang.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau menggangguku hanya untuk mengenalku?"

"_Kim Donghyun imnida.." _ Lelaki yang ternyata bernama Donghyun itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Mwo?"_

"_Pangapseumnida." _ Donghyun membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi.

"ARGGH!" Hyun Na membalikkan tubuhnya. Tidak lagi peduli Donghyun yang terus mengikutinya.

Namun, pertemuan di stadion itu ternyata berlanjut di pertemuan selanjutnya. Hyun Na pun mulai terbiasa dengan Donghyun yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dia menerima kehadiran Donghyun. Apalagi laki-laki itu kerap menghiburnya saat Junsu kembali mengecewakannya.

Lalu, hari ini datang, Junsu berjanji datang ke _Amusement Park, _Hyun Na bertekat untuk memberitahu Junsu mengenai perasaannya. Janji yang harusnya dipenuhi Junsu 1 jam yang lalu.

Hyun Na terpekur lama. Menatap tetes demi tetes air hujan yang membasahi tanah. Membentuk butiran kecil sama seperti noda merah yang disebabkan Junsu di hatinya. Dia memang tidak menyayat dalam hati Hyun Na, hanya menggores kecil namun berlipat. Membuatnya mati pelan-pelan.

"_Dasar adik kecilku.."_

"_Dasar kecil.."_

"_Karena kau adikku.."_

Semua penolakan samar Junsu dibarengi dengan senyumnya yang cerah dan matanya yang berbinar bahagia. Sementara mata Hyun Na meredup pelan. Junsu tidak pernah menyakitinya. Justru, Junsu menyakitinya karena mencintainya dengan cara yang tidak diinginkan Hyun Na.

Tapi, jika dia tidak harus memiliki Junsu, lalu kenapa? Masih ada…

"Hyun Na!" Seorang lelaki berteriak di belakangnya. Derap kaki berlari seakan bersatu dengan irama hujan. Dunia tersingkir darinya. Seperti tabir yang baru saja dibuka, Hyun Na sadar, dia telah menemukan cinta yang menyembuhkan hatinya. Hyun Na menatap ke atas dan mendapati payung menahan terpaan hujan. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Donghyun dengan raut muka cemas.

_Ya, rasanya seperti baru saja bangun dari mimpi._

_Ya, rasanya hangat._

Semuanya ternyata sudah diberikan Donghyun.

"Donghyun _oppa.."_

"Pulang, yuk." Ajak Donghyun, mengulurkan tangannya. Hyun Na menyambutnya dan semakin yakin mungkin dia bertemu Junsu agar mampu mencintai Donghyun….

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" Hyun Na menatap mata sayu Donghyun.

"Bukannya kau yang mengirimkan pesan padaku?" Donghyun mengacungkan _handphone_-nya. Sontak, muka Hyun Na memerah. Dia melakukan itu lima belas menit yang lalu, saat dia berada di titik dimana dia tidak sanggup lagi berharap pada Junsu.

"Kau tidak suka? Atau jangan-jangan kau salah kirim? Kau sebenarnya ingin mengirimkan ini pada Junsu _hyung_?" Suara Donghyun yang tadinya hangat berubah kecewa.

"Tidak. Tidak begitu. A-Aku hanya…"

"Sudahlah. Kau ingin aku pergi sekarang. Kau boleh menunggu Junsu lagi.." Donghyun berbalik dan menyerahkan payungnya pada Hyun Na. Wanita itu terpaku beberapa saat. Berusaha mencerna perasaannya yang kini jungkir balik. Kenapa dia malah lebih khawatir jika Donghyun meninggalkannya?

Rintik bertambah deras. Menghujam payung yang dipegangnya dengan keras. Donghyun masih melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Hyun Na. Wanita itu menunggu, entah apa. Mungkin keberanian yang dulu tidak berani dia akui. Tidak berani dia ambil.

Tapi, punggung Donghyun yang semakin menjauh membuat hatinya gamang. Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba mengabur walau hujan tidak mengenainya. Ah, ini hujan di hatinya. Matanya merintik pelan. Dia menangis, karena Donghyun…

"_Oppa….!" _Kali ini, dia yang memanggil Donghyun. Hyun Na melepaskan payungnya dan berlari menuju Donghyun. Memeluk punggung pria itu dan membenamkan wajah cantiknya disana.

"_Kkajima. _Aku sebenarnya memang menunggu Junsu. Tapi, ku rasa dia bukan orang yang selama ini ku tunggu. Kau lah yang selalu datang tanpa ku panggil. Maaf selama ini telah membuatmu kecewa…" Kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir Hyun Na membuat air matanya tumpah. Sementara Donghyun tersenyum di depannya. Dia berbalik dan kembali menemui manik hitam wanita yang selalu dia cintai, seperti pertama kali dia melihat Hyun Na.

"Aku tidak pernah kecewa. Aku bahagia walau kau melihatku seperti ini. Walau aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dari jauh, asal kau bisa tertawa meski bukan untukku, aku tetap bahagia…."

Hyun Na ikut tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

"_Saranghae…_" Donghyun memeluk Hyun Na. Wanita itu larut dalam perasaannya yang ternyata lebih membuatnya bahagia dari sebelumnya…


	3. Spring Flowers

Spring Flowers

_Pairing: Shim Hyun Seong & Song Ai Ra (HyunRa)_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rated: T_

_**Highlight: It's true your scent guide me to find you**_

HYUNSEONG POV

Toko bunga itu terletak di persimpangan dekat rumahku. Baru saja dibuka. Kata temanku, toko bunga itu milik seorang pengusaha yang mempunyai kebun bunga di belakang rumahnya, pantas saja bunga disana selalu segar. Kata temanku lagi, penjaga toko bunga itu adalah anak pengusaha tersebut. Dia sangat cantik. Begitu rumor yang beredar di kompleks tempatku tinggal. Entahlah, aku sangat sibuk dengan latihan ku di Starship Entertainment.

Tapi, semua kesibukan itu berubah, ketika suatu sore aku melihat seorang gadis tengah menyiram bunga di toko bunga itu. Sesaat, aku melupakan tujuanku semula. Wajahnya mengalihkan duniaku. Bersinar lembut dengan garis feminim yang selalu ku sukai dari seorang perempuan. Bibirnya yang tipis seakan selalu menyunggingkan senyum. Tubuhnya semampai dan bergerak gemulai bagai kucing. Rambutnya hitam panjang berkilau, seperti langit malam yang selalu ku nikmati dari lotengku. Di atas itu semua, dia mempunyai mata bak permata hitam. Melemparkanku ke dalam dunia antah-berantah yang terasa damai.

Siapakah dia?

AIRA POV

Ada seorang lelaki yang selalu berkunjung ke toko bungaku. Sangat tampan menurutku, dengan tubuh tegap, pasti sangat menyenangkan bersandar di bahunya.

Ah, apa-apaan aku? _Appa _pasti marah besar kalau tahu aku berpikiran macam-macam tentang lelaki. Dia berbeda. Aku tak tahu dimana. Yang pasti, dia membuatku selalu melamun akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi, suatu kali dia pernah membantuku menyiram bunga saat aku kewalahan menangani pelanggan. Bahkan, dia juga memberi makan Athena, kucingku. Sayang, aku takut menanyakan namanya.

Tapi, dia membuatku sedih. Tiap sore, dia pasti membeli bunga, bunga apa saja. Untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk kekasihnya? Pasti wanita itu sangat beruntung, lelaki yang ku panggil Pangeran itu sangat romantis.

AUTHOR POV

Hyunseong mondar-mandir gelisah di ruang latihan Starship. Donghyun lama-lama gerah melihat gerak Hyunseong yang mirip setrika rusak itu.

"YA! Kamu kenapa? Dari tadi kulihat mukamu kucel kayak kain pel." Tegur Donghyun. Mereka memang baru saja selesai latihan sebagai sesama _trainee _Starship.

"Err, _hyung, _bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

Terasa keraguan Hyunseong menceritakan masalahnya. Donghyun menunggu dengan sabar. Lelaki itu memang sedikit tertutup, maka suatu keajaiban bisa membuatnya bercerita. Pasti masalahnya sangat berat, pikir Donghyun.

"Ini masalah wanita. Umm, kalau kamu menyukai seorang wanita, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hyunseong bertanya hati-hati.

Di luar dugaan, Donghyun tertawa. "Ya datangi dia. Tanya namanya. Kenali dia. Lalu katakan kau suka padanya." Jawab Donghyun setelah tawanya mereda.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin semudah itu."

"Kamu ragu? Ingat Ranee, gadis yang kemarin ku ceritakan, aku langsung mendekatinya dan kami berteman sekarang. Tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat untukku menyatakan cinta."

"Saat yang tepat? Aku tak tahu saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan namanya?"

"Ku bilang, saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan namanya. Mau menunggu sampai kapan, kalau gadis itu keburu diburu yang lain, bagaimana? Nanti kamu yang sakit hati. Masalah menanyakan nama, kau tak perlu menunggu, tinggal tanya namanya dan mulailah membuat dia untuk menyukaimu."

HYUNSEONG POV

Itulah yang tadi dikatakan Donghyun _hyung. _

_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

Aku berjalan mantap ke arah toko bunga dimana gadis itu menjadi bunga paling indah. Dan, aku mendapatinya tengah menghirup aroma bunga mawar. Kakiku lemas seketika. Kecantikannya seakan melumpuhkan syarafku.

"_Annyeonghaseo.." _ terasa, aku sudah sampai di hadapannya.

Dia tampak terkejut. Aku memang pernah membantunya. Tapi, aku terlalu takut menyapanya.

Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang hitam berbinar bagai bintang di dalam mutiara hitam. Membisikkan mimpi dan kehidupan yang entah mengapa ku yakin akan kumiliki dengannya.

_Tapi, bagaimana jika dia menolakku?_

_Bagaimana jika dia sudah punya pacar?_

_Bagaimana jika.._

"_Annyeonghaseo…" _Puluhan 'bagaimana jika' di kepalaku tadi langsung hilang tak berbekas begitu mendengar suaranya yang mendenting merdu dan senyumnya yang seindah senyum mentari.

"_Hyunseong imnida." _Aku membungkukkan tubuh gugup.

"_Song Ai Ra imnida." _Ah, nama itu langsung melekat di hatiku.

Sejak hari itu, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku mengenalnya sebagai perempuan yang sangat dewasa walau hidup di tengah kemewahan. Dia selalu ada saat aku lelah dan menyerah pada impianku menjadi artis. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, aku yakin, inilah saat yag tepat untuk menyatakan cinta pada Aira.

"_Oppa, _kita mau kemana?" Tanya Aira. Aku menggendong dan menutup matanya.

"Ssst, sebentar lagi sampai, kok." Balasku misterius.

Jalan yang kami lewati menanjak. Aku memang ingin mengajaknya ke suatu bukit. Tapi, aku tidak ingin dia tahu. Makanya aku menggendongnya seperti ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai. Aku menurunkan Aira.

"_Oppa, _kenapa ada aroma bunga? Wangi sekali."

"Kamu akan tahu. Sekarang, ku buka penutup matamu ya. Tapi jangan buka dulu. Nanti ku kasih tahu kapan kamu boleh buka mata." Aira mengangguk.

Perlahan, aku melepaskan penutup matanya. Aira selalu cantik jika memejamkan mata seperti ini. Bagai ekspresi seorang bidadari yang tertidur.

"Kamu pikir, kita dimana?" Bisikku halus.

"Err, ada aroma bunga. Aroma rumput. Dan… anginnya sangat kencang."

"Kamu boleh buka mata sekarang."

Aku yang berada di samping Aira menunggu berdebar. Dia membuka kelopak matanya.

AIRA POV

Ya Tuhan, tempat ini indah sekali. Kebahagiaan dan kedamaian menyeruak bersamaan, berebut tempat dan membuat euforia yang hampir membuat air mataku menetes.

Hyunseong _oppa _membawaku ke sebuah bukit, dengan pemandangan lautan bunga di bawahku, luas sekali. Berbagai macam warna. Lengkap dengan kupu-kupu dan aroma yang selalu ku cintai.

Matahari siang menyorotnya lembut. Semakin menguatkan pendarnya di mataku. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak mempercayai ini.

"Kamu suka?" Suara berat membuatku menoleh ke samping. Hyunseong _oppa _menatapku mesra.

"_Oppa, _aku sangat bahagia…" Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kamu mau turun ke sana?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia tersenyum. Dan aku kembali berada dalam gendongannya.

Saat kami sampai, aku lebih terpana lagi. Banyak bentuk bunga yang sangat indah. Yang tidak pernah aku temui. Paduan warnanya seakan dilukis dari sayap peri. Aroma memabukan menguar, dari bunga-bunga itu juga dari tubuh Hyunseong _oppa. _Membuatku terlena.

Hyunseong _oppa _menurunkanku. Tiba-tiba saja, dia berlutut dan memegang tanganku.

"Song Ai Ra, _I love you since the first time we met. I love you since the first time I smell you scent. I have falled to an angel, sometimes I wonder do I deserve for you? But you change everything. You make me wonder how lonely my life without you. I know I can't do it. So, _ _with this heart of mine, will you accept me?" _

Aku terpana, terpesona, terlena, dan terbang. Tidak menyangka, akulah gadis beruntung yang dulu selalu aku kira ada. Ternyata, Hyunseong _oppa _mencintaiku.

"_I do…" _Sahutku dengan suara tercekat. Kebahagiaan memenuhi seluruh tubuhk


	4. As Sweet As Candy

_As Sweet As Candy_

_Pairing: Lee Jeongmin & Song Rae Ki (JeongRae)_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rated: T_

_**Highlight: Our moments are as sweet as candy**_

Rae Ki mengayunkan langkahnya gembira. Matahari musim panas tidak menghalangi tekadnya yang sekuat baja, membeli permen coklat dan es krim di toko dekat rumahnya. _Dress_ warna pink kasual yang dipakainya menambah ceria penampilannya hari itu. Yeah, setiap hari Rae Ki memang terlihat gembira.

"Cookies House.." Bibirnya menyenandungkan nada asal. Cookies House adalah nama toko dimana dia akan memuaskan rasa lapar dan dahaganya.

_Ting.._

Bel di atas pintu Cookies House berbunyi menandakan satu pengunjung masuk. Rae Ki segera menuju rak permen coklat dan..

Aha. Itu dia, permen favoritnya.

Tangannya terjulur, bermaksud mengambil permen itu. Namun..

Sebuah tangan lain menghalanginya. Rae Ki mendongak kaget dan sesaat terdiam melihat lelaki lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan di depannya. Tapi, semua itu lenyap saat dia sadar, lelaki itu hendak mengambil permen dari Rae Ki.

"Maaf, itu punyaku." Rae Ki memberitahu dengan sopan.

"Sepertinya tidak. Kau belum bayar di kasir. Berarti permen ini belum punya siapa-siapa." Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan lelaki tadi menyambar kembali permen coklat itu.

"Jangan!" Rae Ki memegang tangannya. Lalu, dia tercekat. _Tangan lelaki ini keras, berotot, dan kekar. Sepertinya nyaman jika dia memelukku, _batin Rae Ki.

"Itu punyaku! Aku melihatnya lebih dulu." Rae Ki berkeras.

"_Shiroyo! _Itu punyaku. Aku memegangnya lebih dulu."

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"ARRGHH!" Lelaki tadi berteriak. Kakinya diinjak Rae Ki ternyata. Gadis belia itu langsung membawa permen coklat tadi ke kasir dan membayarnya. Berusaha menulikan telinga dari rintihan sakit si pemuda. Dengan tampang psikopat, Rae Ki langsung _ngacir._

"Fiuh… ." Rae Ki mengusap peluh.

Dia kembali berjalan pulang. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Serasa ada yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Rae Ki memeriksa dompetnya. Tidak. Dompetnya masih aman. Permen coklatnya pun masih utuh. Terus…

Ah, tatapan pemuda tadi, matanya yang sipit, bibirnya, tangannya, tubuhnya..

_Aduh, aku kenapa sih? _Rae Ki bingung sendiri. Mukanya memerah seketika. Bukan karena matahari yang semakin panas, panasnya justru datang dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Semakin jauh dari toko itu, Rae Kin semakin tidak nyaman.

_Kalau lelaki itu kelaparan lalu pingsan di jalan.._

_Kalau kakinya terluka.._

Rae Ki meringis. Takut jika bayangannya itu betul-betul terwujud.

_AARRGHH.. _Masih jelas teriakan lelaki tadi. Rae Ki semakin tidak enak. Tanpa sadar dia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa aku harus kembali lagi?"

Akhirnya, sebuah keputusan yang entah bagaimana diambilnya terwujud juga. Rae Ki setengah berlari menuju Cookies House. Berharap lelaki itu masih disana.

_Ting._

Kali ini bel berdentang tergesa. Seolah mengerti perasaan Rae Ki.

"Hosh.. hosh.. _Ahjumma, _lelaki yang tadi saya injak kakinya sudah pulang?" Rae Ki meracau setelah mengatur nafasnya.

"Sepertinya iya, dia sangat kesakitan. Baru saja dia pergi?"

"Ke arah mana?"

"Sepertinya ke arah sana."

Rae Ki mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung lari ke arah berlawanan dari rumahnya. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari mencari lelaki itu.

"Ah, itu dia!" Rae Ki berteriak senang. Pemuda tadi memasuki sebuah rumah. Gadis berusia 18 tahun itu langsung berlari lagi ke pintu depan rumah tersebut.

"Hosh hosh.. Aku pasti sudah gila." Rae Ki berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum dia memencet bel, pintu rumah langsung terbuka. Rae Ki terkesiap kaget.

"Wow.. kau yang tadi itu kan?" Lelaki yang dilukai Rae Ki hanya mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana pendek. Rae Ki meneguk ludah entah karena haus atau apa.

"Maaf, ya. Aku sudah membuat kakimu sakit." Rae Ki menggigit bibirnya.

"Haha. Tidak apa-apa. _Take it easy_. Kau kelihatan lapar. Mau masuk? Kamu pasti butuh minum." Lelaki tadi menawarkan surga, eh, minum pada Rae Ki. Dan tanpa dicegah kepalanya langsung mengangguk semangat.

Rae Ki duduk di atas sofa warna putih. Matanya menjelajahi ruangan yang sepertinya ruang tamu ini. Banyak foto keluarga dan berbagai piagam. Sebagian besar adalah penghargaan menyanyi.

"Namaku Jeongmin, kamu?"

"_Rae Ki imnida." _

"Aku tidak menyangka gadis jahit sepertimu bisa berlaku sopan." Jeongmin tersenyum jahil.

"Aduh, _juseonghamnida. _Aku tidak sengaja. Aku memang lagi lapar berat." Rae Ki membela diri.

"Sekarang masih lapar?"

"Hehe. Iya.."

"Ya udah. Kamu tunggu ya. Aku seneng dapat temen baru. " Jeongmin melenggang ke arah dapur. Sementara itu, Rae Ki masih terpana. Tidak menyangka bertambah satu lagi koleksi lelaki tampan dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Sejak saat itu, Rae Ki sering mengunjungi rumah Jeongmin. Entah untuk minta makanan atau hanya memberantakkan kamar Jeongmin yang selalu rapi. Perlahan, Jeongmin mulai membuka dirinya. Mulai dari dia yang menjadi _trainee _Starship Entertainment, dia yang akan debut sebagai _boyband, _dan masih banyak lagi. Rae Ki juga menceritakan kehidupannya. Sayangnya, kehidupan Rae Ki selalu penuh dengan lelaki. Dia gampang jatuh cinta dan gampang melupakannya. Termasuk cerita Rae Ki yang satu ini.

"Jeongmin-ah!"

"Apaan sih?" Jeongmin kembali menutup selimutnya. Hari ini hari Minggu, bisakah sehari saja dia tidak diganggu oleh suara cempreng Rae Ki?

"Aku ketemu Onew _oppa _kemarin!Kya! _Leader SHINee! _Hua!" Teriakan Rae Ki menggemparkan kamar Jeongmin. Begitu mendengar nama Onew, dia langsung duduk tegak. Melupakan nyawanya yang baru seperempat.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Bisa lah. Teman ku manajer SHINee, aku minta tolong sama dia. Aku kan nge-fans banget sama Onew _oppa. _Hua… Seneng banget!"

Summer yang mulai memudar datang lagi ke hati Jeongmin. Entah mengapa, dia marah. Pada Onew. Pada Rae Ki yang tidak juga mengerti perasaannya.

Lalu, perlahan Jeongmin mengambil jarak. Onew terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi saingannya. Dia sudah tidak bisa mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Rae Ki pada Onew. Walau diakuinya, dia sangat merindukan tawa Rae Ki, senyumnya, suaranya, matanya, bahkan bagaimana dia memakan coklat. Pakaiannya yang selalu ceria. Jeongmin mulai tidak fokus melakukan segala hal.

Sampai pada saat ini, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di Cookies House, tempatnya bersama Rae Ki pertama bertemu. Dia menatap rak yang dulu menjadi saksi betapa sebenarnya dia terpesona pada Rae Ki. Rak itu kini dipenuhi permen coklat favorit Rae Ki.

_Kalau dulu rak ini penuh, apa kami akan dekat seperti ini?_

Jeongmin menghela nafas dalam. Betapa dia merindukan Rae Ki.

"YAH! LEE JEONGMIN!" Suara cempreng yang amat dirinduinya itu tiba-tiba saja terwujud. Jeongmin menoleh ke belakang dan…

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tangan melayang ke arahnya. Menimbulkan suara dramatis dan panas berdenyut pada pipinya. Jeongmin terkejut, menatap Rae Ki yang kini mendengus marah.

"Kemana saja kamu, heh? Telepon tidak pernah diangkat. SMS pun kau tidak pernah memalas. Di rumah tidak ada. Aku bahkan ngirim ribuan _e-mail _ke kamu, dan kamu tidak pernah balas satu, pun. Kamu punya teman baru? Kamu tidak butuh aku lagi? _FINE! _Mulai sekarang, anggap aku tidak pernah ada!"

Rae Ki berbalik namun Jeongmin menangkap tangannya. Sebuah keberanian tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Karena aku cinta sama kamu!" Jeongmin membalas tenang. Tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan Rae Ki semakin erat, tangannya membimbing Rae Ki untuk berdiri lebih dekat di hadapannya. Tanpa rasa marah.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu selalu membicarakan Onew dan semua lelaki yang dekat denganmu. Lalu, aku ini apa? Aku cinta sama kamu. Dan aku tidak bisa hanya menjadi teman!" Tegas Jeongmin.

Rae Ki terdiam. Tidak menyangka Jeongmin akan berkata seperti itu.

"Jadi…" Rae Ki menggantung perkatannya. Tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjawab Jeongmin.

"So,_ would you be my girlfriend?_"

Peristiwa pernyataan cinta ini memang tidak seromantis yang disaksikan Rae Ki di film. Apalagi adegan pembukanya adalah tamparan lembut di pipi dan luapan kemarahan. Namun, dia tetap bahagia. Bersama Jeongmin semua terasa lebih indah. Dengan _setting _di toko favoritnya dan aroma coklat serta atmosfir hangat, Rae Ki merasa beginilah seharusnya dia dengan Jeongmin.

"_Just if you wanna be my boyfriend.." _Balas Rae Ki malu. Pipinya berpendar merah. Jeongmin memeluknya. Wangi tubuh Rae Ki yang manis berpadu dengan coklat adalah kombinasi yang sangat menghipnotis. Jeongmin tersenyum bahagia, mulai saat ini, tidak akan dibiarkannya Rae Ki membicarakan lelaki selain dia.

"_You are my Candy….."_

Begitulah hati mereka bicara….


	5. Younger Love

Younger Love

_Pairing: Jo Youngmin & Kim Eun Hee (YoungHee)_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rated: T_

_**Highlight: This love grows younger than the time we meet.**_

Malam menurunkan selimut hitamnya ke seluruh penjuru kota Seoul. Namun, tetap memberikan penghias sepert bintang kejora di beberapa sudut langit dan butir salju yang turun sedikit demi sedikit. Musim dingin memang telah tiba. Eun Hee merapatkan jaketnya. Syal ungu muda dan jaket putih serta _boots _merupakan senjatanya melawan dingin. Dia bergegas. Taemin pasti sudah menunggunya di restoran yang dia pesan.

Lagi, Eun Hee menghela nafas. Bukannya tidak tahu, Taemin memang tertarik padanya. Tapi, sakit hatinya pada Siwon dan posisinya sebagai fans SHINee mempersulit keadaanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia melihat sesuatu di samping bak sampah. Seperti bola berwarna putih, tapi berbulu. Penasaran, Eun Hee mendekatinya dan terdengarlah suara, "Guk!" Gonggongan lemah cukup mengejutkannya. Eun Hee kembali berjalan maju, dan terlihatlah seekor anjing kecil dengan bulu putih kotor, namun mata coklat besarnya masih berbinar. Dia jatuh hati dan jatuh kasihan. Eun Hee berjongkok dan mengelusnya.

"Hey, anjing kecil, kenapa kamu disini?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Guk!" Gonggongan anjing tadi tidak selemah sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya dia ditelantarkan oleh seseorang…." Eun Hee terlonjak lagi. Lelaki dengan suara berat mengejutkannya. Lalu, tanpa diduga, dia ikut berjongkok.

Selama beberapa detik yang seakan tanpa gerakan manusia di sekitarnya, Eun Hee membeku. Mata lelaki tadi kini menatapnya, besar dan menyedotnya ke dalam pusaran warna, bukan pusaran hitam seperti yang dimiliki Siwon.

"Ku pikir, dia terluka. Haruskah kita mengobatinya?" Ini sedikit aneh. Lelaki tadi langsung menggunakan kita. Seakan mereka yang bertanggung jawab. Namun, kenapa Eun Hee menyukainya?

"Err, benarkah?"

"Rumahku di dekat sini. Kamu ga keberatan, kan?"

Eun Hee hanya menggeleng. Terlihat pasrah seperti dihipnotis. Dia mengikuti langkah pemuda itu yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya. Sweater putih membungkus tubuhnya. Ada satu hal dalam tubuh pemuda itu yang mengingatkanny pada seseorang..

"Namaku Youngmin. Kau?"

"Eun Hee." Jantungnya berdegup kencang, entah kenapa. Anjing dalam dekapannya menggongong kecil. Seolah mengerti irama jantung Eun Hee yang semakin aneh.

"Ini rumahku. Kau masuk dulu. Aku akan mencari obat untuknya." Youngmin menunjuk anjing kecil yang kini berada di atas pangkuan Eun Hee. Perempuan itu terenyuh, Youngmin memperlakukan anjing seakan dia manusia.

Selagi Youngmin pergi mencari obat, Eun Hee menikmati pemandangan ruang tamu yang bercat pastel itu. Beberapa foto keluarga yang terlihat ganjil membuatnya melihat lebih teliti. Lho? Kok Youngmin ada dua ya? Dia menggosok matanya. Ah, sepertinya Youngmin mempunyai kembaran.

Puas menikmati interior rumah dan berspekulasi tentang keluarga Youngmin, Eun Hee mengelus anjing dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku hanya mendapatkan obat ini. Semoga cukup." Youngmin datang dan berjongkok di depan Eun Hee.

"Yah, manis, kaki kamu kami obati ya. Sakitnya hanya sebentar. Tahan ya.." Youngmin membalurkan obat dengan telaten. Eun Hee semakin terpana.

"Guk guk…" Sementara itu, anjing kecil tadi menggeliat tidak nyaman. Eun Hee merasa harus mengambil peran dalam hal ini.

"Huss. Sebentar lagi selesai. Habis ini kita minum susu ya.." Bujuk Eun Hee.

"Ya, selesai!" Youngmin menempelkan plester terakhir dan menatap Eun Hee.

Mereka terdiam sebentar. Entah mengapa, Eun Hee tidak berkedip. Dia merasa mata Youngmin menceritakan sesuatu yang hanya dimengerti oleh jiwa mereka berdua.

"Eun Hee-sshi.. Berapa umurmu?" Tiba-tiba, Youngmin bertanya.

"Umm, 18, kenapa?"

"Aku 17, berarti, bolehkah aku memanggilmu _noona?_" Youngmin tiba-tiba mendekatkan mukanya pada Eun Hee. Anehnya, Eun Hee tidak menarik mukanya. Dia diam. Seperti menunggu Youngmin melakukan gerakan selanjutnya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"Yee, akhirnya aku punya _noona." _Youngmin berteriak senang.

Malam-malam berikutnya, Eun Hee sama sekali lupa dengan janjinya yang terlupakan dengan Taemin. Taemin yang rela memberikan waktu istirahatnya dengan Eun Hee juga tidak digubris. Bersama Taemin, dia merasa bersalah, karena dia terus memberi harapan. Namun, bersama Youngmin, dia merasa bebas, menjadi _noona _atau bahkan kekasihnya.

_Apa? Kekasih? Kim Eun Hee, kau pasti sudah gila. _Pipi Eun Hee kontan merona. Musim salju boleh saja terus menurunkan butiran kapas dingin, namun hatinya mulai disinari matahari musim semi. Semoga, kehadiran Youngmin mampu membuat warna pelangi kembali setelah badai dari Siwon.

"_Nothing's gonna change my love for you…" _Eun Hee menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya akhir-akhir ini. Lagu-lagu ballad galau yang dulu selalu masuk di _playlist iPod_-nya dan menjadi _most played, _berganti menjadi lagu romantis seperti remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta.

Tangannya menenteng _blackforest _dalam tas_, _kue kesukaan Youngmin. Dia bermaksud mengantarkannya ke tempat Youngmin biasa latihan bernyayi. Bibirnya ranumnya lagi-lagi merekah membayangkan mata bundar Youngmin tambah terbuka lebar.

Senyum yang tiba-tiba saja terkatup. Senyum yang tiba-tiba saja bersembunyi lagi dalam gulita hatinya. Kue yang ditentengnya terjatuh.

Disana. Tepat di depannya. Choi Siwon, mantan pacarnya, lelaki yang mencampakkannya, yang sialnya sangat tampan membuat Eun Hee tidak pernah berhasil membencinya, walau dia selalu mengingat betapa hancurnya dia dulu. Dia tidak pernah bisa meluapkan kemarahan dan sakit hatinya begitu menemui kembali mata teduh Siwon, mata yang dulu membuatnya tergila-gila. Pemandangan di depannya seharusnya menambah jejak hitam Siwon, lengan yang dulu mendekapnya itu memeluk seorang perempuan. Meski Siwon menggunakan samarannya, Eun Hee yakin itu adalah lelaki yang dulu dan sekarang masih dicintainya.

Lagu cinta dari _headset_-nya berubah menjadi lagu pengiring kematian. Eun Hee terpaku. Mata coklatnya meredup, seperti harapan hidupnya.

_Ternyata, waktu tidak mengubah apapun. Walau dia bukan lagi milikku. Walau semuanya terasa sudah begitu lama. Rasa sakit ini masih mendera.. _Hati Eun Hee mengerang perih.

Saat itulah, Siwon mendongak dan retina hitamnya menangkap tubuh Eun Hee yang menggigil dingin. Dia terkejut dan refleks melepas pelukannya pada perempuan di depannya.

"_Mianhae, _Sooyoung-ah, aku harus pergi sekarang." Siwon langsung berlalu dari hadapan Sooyoung.

Eun Hee ikut terkejut. Tidak menyangka Siwon akan memergokinya kembali terluka. Terlalu takut mendengar penjelasan Siwon dan rasa sakit yang dulu dideritanya, Eun Hee memilih tidak mau tahu apapun. Dia bertekad, akan menghapus Siwon saat ini juga dari hidupnya. Perempuan berambut coklat itu langsung berbalik dan lari terseok-seok di tengah padatnya trotoar. Tubuhnya masih limbung karena pemandangan tadi.

"Eun Hee-ah, tunggu aku!" Eun Hee menulikan telinganya. Derap kakinya berbanding kontras dengan nada di _iPod-_nya yang masih setia mendendangkan lagu untuk para _couple. _Sementara itu, Siwon terus mengejarnya. Jadilah pemandangan aneh di trotoar ruas jalan Hongdae. Seorang _idol _tampan mengejar perempuan yang lari bagai dikejar setan. Siwon tak peduli lagi kalau orang-orang harus mengenalinya. Dia hanya peduli pada sesuatu, semua perasaan gila ini harus diselesaikan sekarang juga. Eun Hee harus tahu alasannya. Atau Siwon akan terus merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya.

Keringat mulai bercucuran walau cuaca masih di bawah batas normal. Terbayang di pelupuk matanya bagaimana dulu Eun Hee tertawa dan tersenyum untuknya, memeluknya di kala dingin, berbagi kehangatan di apartemennya. Sekarang, semuanya hilang hanya karena kesalahan bodohnya.

Eun Hee masih terus berlari. Nafasnya mulai tersisa satu-satu. Temperatur mulai memperlambat langkahnya, ditambah jantungnya tidak hanya berpacu cepat karena tenaga yang dipaksakan, namun juga karena hatinya yang terkoyak lagi.

_Think, Eun Hee! Think! Faster! _Otaknya mendesak.

Dan tiba-tiba dia ingat, rumah Youngmin ada di sekitar sini. _Tapi kan dia lagi latihan. _Eun Hee mengutuk kebodohannya. Eun Hee melihat ke belakang, Siwon masih mengejarnya, bahkan hampir menangkapnya. Eun Hee langsung kehilangan akal sehatnya, kakinya terayun menuju ke rumah Youngmin.

_Disana! _Eun Hee berteriak gembira. Dia berjuang sekuat tenaga. Tinggal menyeberangi jalan yang sedang sibuk karena itu adalah waktu makan siang. Karena akal sehat Eun Hee sudah hilang, dia langsung menapakkan kakinya di ruas jalan raya dan berlari kencang. Menghindari mobil yang berhenti tiba-tiba dan klakson yang berbunyi bergantian.

_Tin!_

_Tin!_

_Tin!_

"_Juseonghamnida. Juseonghamnida!" _Eun Hee berteriak kencang. Beberapa langkah setelahnya, dia langsung berada di depan rumah Youngmin.

Eun Hee segan menoleh ke belakang, sekedar melihat wajah Siwon untuk terakhir kali.

_Tidak! _Tegasnya pada dirinya sendiri. Cukup sampai disini Eun Hee mengasihani dirinya. Cukup sampai disini Siwon kembali namun untuk menghancurkan hatinya. Cukup!

Tangannya terangkat, bermaksud mengetuk pintu. Tapi, terhenti karena sesosok tubuh yang sudah dia harapkan membuka pintu di depannya.

"Eun Hee _noona.." _ Youngmin terkejut. Namun Eun Hee langsung menubruk Youngmin dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hosh hosh hos. Heehhh-aaahhh…" Eun Hee mengatur nafasnya kepayahan. Youngmin tidak banyak bicara. Dia segera menutup pintu dan mengusap punggung Eun Hee. Bermaksud meredakan kesulitannya bernafas.

Ruang tamu Youngmin menjadi dipenuhi oleh dengusan dan nafas Eun Hee. Beberapa saat kemudian, Eun Hee kembali normal. Dia menatap Youngmin dan tersenyum sedikit, senyum yang lebih mirip seringai sedih di mata Youngmin. Tapi, lelaki itu tahu diri. Dia menunggu Eun Hee tenang.

Youngmin membimbing Eun Hee ke sofa dan mendudukannya. Eun Hee segera melepas _headset _dan meletakkan _iPod-_nya di atas meja.

"_Noona, _aku buatkan minum dulu ya. Kau terlihat hampir mati." Eun Hee mengangguk pelan. Kata-katanya masih tercekat. Tertinggal dimana Siwon memeluk perempuan tadi.

Youngmin yang sedang membuatkan minuman untuk Eun Hee di dapur merenung. Hari ini dia memang membatalkan latihannya di _Starship Entertainment, _lagi pula, dia belum mengambil libur bulan ini. Entah kenapa, dia terus membayangkan Eun Hee dan perasaan anehnya pada perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Benar saja, saat dia sedang mengerjakan PR di ruang tengah, suara klakson di jalan raya berbunyi nyaring. Meski Youngmin sudah terbiasa, kali ini membuatnya kaget. Dia kira ada kecelakaan saat itu. Dia langsung berlari ke ruang tamu dan menyingkap tirai. Namun, dia kembali terkejut saat didapatinya Eun Hee berlari bagai orang kesetanan dan menyebabkan kemacetan massal. Ada sebuah wajah yang sama berantakannya di belakang Eun Hee, Youngmin merasa pernah melihatnya, namun dia lupa dimana. Pikiran Youngmin langsung kalut. Dia yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Eun Hee.

Youngmin mengangkat nampan berisi _mint tea _dan air putih untuk Eun Hee. Dapur yang memang menghadap langsung ke ruang tamu, memberi akses pada Youngmin untuk mengamati Eun Hee. Perempuan yang sebelumnya selalu tersenyum dan tertawa dengan matanya itu menunduk dalam. Youngmin bukannya tak tahu, mata Eun Hee meredup. Seakan harapan hidupnya hilang. Padahal, Youngmin lah yang ingin menjadi harapan hidup Eun Hee.

_Noona, kenapa kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan? Kenapa kau hanya memberiku kesempatan untuk melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa? Saat aku tahu kau juga melakukannya dengan lelaki lain. Aku ingin menjadi yang berbeda, Noona. _Youngmin berkata dalam hati.

"_Noona, _ini minumnya. Kau suka _mint tea, _kan?" Youngmin menyodorkan secangkir the pada Eun Hee. Gadis itu mendongak dan kembali tersenyum. Semakin mengiris hati Youngmin. Dia membenci senyuman Eun Hee yang ini. Seolah memberitahu bahwa besok dia akan mati.

"_Gomawo, Youngmin-ah." _Balas Eun Hee. Dia menyesap teh pelan. Merasakan kehangatan menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Namun tidak hatinya. Hatinya masih membeku di luar sana. Youngmin berjongkok di depan Eun Hee.

"Kau tidak latihan hari ini?" Tanya Eun Hee mencairkan suasana.

Youngmin bergeram pelan. Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, dia langsung berkata. "Bisakah kau jangan berakting seolah semuanya baik-baik aja?"

Eun Hee kembali terkejut. Tidak menyangka Youngmin akan mengatakan ini. Sebelum dia sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba seseorang menggedor pintu rumah Youngmin.

"Eun Hee-ah! Tolong biarkan aku masuk. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya!" Suara yang sangat dikenal Eun Hee, suara yang dulu mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya, Siwon. Eun Hee menutup telinganya. Sia-sia lelaki itu kembali, hanya mengingatkannya pada pelukan Siwon dengan perempuan itu.

"Kamu mau aku buka pintunya?" Youngmin berkata hati-hati.

"Jangan! Biarkan saja dia." Bisik Eun Hee. Dia takut jika harus berbicara lebih keras, pertahanannya akan jebol dan dia akan menangis di depan Youngmin. Cukup satu orang yang melihatnya di keadaan paling buruk, lelaki yang juga dulu mencintainya. Dia bergeming saat Eun Hee mengemis untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

"Eun Hee-ah. Wanita itu bukan pacarku. Dia Sooyoung. Kamu ingat, kan? Aku hanya menghiburnya. _Crap. _Eun Hee, tolong, buka pintunya untukku. Agar semuanya selesai. Agar kita tidak perlu sama-sama sakit seperti ini." Siwon menyambung rengekannya.

Tangan Eun Hee mengepal. Berani-beraninya Siwon mengatakan 'selesai.' Setelah semua yang telah dilakukannya. Penjelasannya tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Dia tidak menjelaskan apapun saat mereka harus berpisah. Sekarang, setelah lukanya terlanjur bernanah, Siwon baru datang? Itupun didahului dengan adegan mesranya dengan Sooyoung. Eun Hee merasa harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba, Eun Hee berdiri. Youngmin sedikit terjengkang ke belakang.

"_Noona….." _Youngmin berkata pelan. Dia yakin Eun Hee akan kembali menjadi milik lelaki-entah-siapa-itu dan melupakannya. Hatinya terbelah. Hatinya berdarah. Dia harus kehilangan Eun Hee sebelum memilikinya.

Eun Hee mendengar panggilan Youngmin dan berbalik sebentar. Matanya menatap dalam ke mata Youngmin, mencari sepotong cinta yang akhirnya dia sadari, tepat ketika dia melepaskan cintanya pada Siwon. Dan, disana. Dia melihatnya. Ada harapan yang ditawarkan Youngmin. Ada dunia tempat dimana dia tidak harus lagi menangis. Eun Hee tersenyum, senyumnya yang berbeda, seperti diharapkan Youngmin.

Gadis itu membungkuk dan mencium kilat bibir Youngmin.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Saat aku kembali, kita juga harus menyelesaikan urusan kita." Bisik Eun Hee di telinga Youngmin.

Secepat kilat, Eun Hee pergi ke pintu depan dan langsung membukanya. Siwon masih menunggu dengan raut muka cemas. Namun, langsung lega ketika Eun Hee membuka pintu.

Untuk beberapa detik, Eun Hee masih terpesona. Siwon sudah melepaskan kacamata hitam dan syal hitamnya. Kali ini dia hanya memakai mantel coklat. Mukanya pun polos tanpa apapun. Eun Hee menguatkan dirinya. Dia harus mengakhiri lembaran hidupnya yang ini.

"Eun Hee-ah. Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sooyoung. Aku hanya menghiburnya. Pacarnya memutuskan hubungan mereka." Siwon menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata. Sementara itu, Eun Hee hanya berdiri tenang.

"Hanya itu penjelasanmu? Bagaimana dengan apa yang kau lakukan denganku satu tahun lalu?"

_Satu tahun aku menanggung sakit ini dan kau hanya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi satu jam yang lalu? _

"Maaf, aku tidak memberikan penjelasan sejak dulu."

"Dimaafkan." Balas Eun Hee. Merasa di atas angin.

Siwon kebingungan. Bukankah seharusnya Eun Hee menamparnya atau paling tidak menjambak rambutnya? Tapi, dia tetap melanjutkan. "Hubungan kita diketahui manajerku. Dan dia tidak memperbolehkanku berhubungan lagi denganmu. Dia mengancam akan segera mengakhiri karier ku jika aku tidak menuruti permintaannya. Maaf, ku kira mampu memperbaiki segala hal setelah itu. Ku kira aku mampu mendapatkanmu kembali. Ternyata, aktivitas Super Junior makin padat dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku tidak memberimu penjelasan, karena aku takut kau menuduhku jahat."

_Tapi, kau lebih jahat karena tidak memberiku alasan. Aku akan terus mencintaimu walau kau mengatakan lebih memilih kariermu daripada aku. Tapi, kau malah berpacaran dengan Tiffany eonnie. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. _Eun Hee menarik nafasnya. Pertahanannya hampir jebol.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf. Aku tahu tidak akan cukup. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengembalikan semua ini. Aku masih mencintaimu, Eun Hee-ah…" Siwon menunduk dalam.

"_Oppa, _ku rasa aku memang bukan untukmu." Putus Eun Hee akhirnya. _Harus ada yang mengakhiri semua ini._

"Kita hanya menyakiti satu sama lain jika semua ini dilanjutkan. Maaf, aku sudah terlanjur sakit. Tapi, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku mengerti alasanmu. Waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali. _Oppa, why don't you go your way? I'll go mine. Live your life, and I'll live mine. You'll do well and I'll be fine. Cause we're better off, separated._" Eun Hee tersenyum. Senyum tulusnya untuk Siwon. Dia melepaskan waktu yang dulu membelenggunya. Dia melepaskan cinta yang hanya menyakitinya. Dia membiarkan waktu kembali merunut takdirnya sendiri atas dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Eun Hee mendekat dan memeluk Siwon.

"Aku pernah mencintaimu. _We shared something very magnificient before. Thank you for those time. Thank you for the lesson about broking heart. _Terima kasih karena dulu kau pernah membuatku bahagia…" Eun Hee berkata dalam dekapan Siwon. Lelaki itu membalas mendekap Eun Hee. Tanpa disadarinya, dia menangis. Ternyata, dia memang harus kehilangan Eun Hee.

"_You will always be my angel…._" Siwon melepaskan dekapannya. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Simpul di hati mereka terlepas sudah. Kini, mereka bebas menautkannya pada yang lain. Siwon berbalik dan menuju ke mobilnya. Eun Hee tersenyum bahagia.

Lalu, dia teringat,masih ada urusannya yang belum selesai di dalam.

"_That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss._" Youngmin terdengar seperti merapal mantra. Eun Hee terkekeh geli, dia pasti membuat Youngmin kaget.

"Benar, Youngmin-ah. Itu adalah ciuman pertamamu…" Balas Eun Hee. Dia segera duduk di depan Youngmin.

"_Noona, _apa maksudmu…?" Youngmin takut melanjutkan kata selanjutnya.

"Benar! Kamu tahu kan maksudku? Aku memberimu ciuman pertama. Maka, akulah yang berhak menjadi pacarmu." Eun Hee menuntaskan kalimatnya. Dia melihat pipi Youngmin yang sontak memerah.

"Apa tadi adalah pertanyaan?" Youngmin masih heran.

"Bukan, tadi itu pernyataan." Balas Eun Hee jahil.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kamu juga menyukaiku, kan?"

Youngmin tersenyum malu. Tanpa disadarinya, telunjuknya menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi menempel pada bibir Eun Hee.

"Tapi, tidak etis kalau kau yang melakukan ini pertama kali?" Youngmin mencebik lucu. Tidak menerima fakta perempuan yang menyatakan cinta.

"Lalu, kamu mau bagaimana?" Eun Hee bertanya polos.

"Umm, _noona _tunggu sebentar ya…" Youngmin langsung berlari meninggalkan Eun Hee, menuju kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali lagi dengan membawa secarik kertas dan menuju ke piano.

"_Noona, _duduk disini." Youngmin menepuk tempat di samping kursinya. Eun Hee menurut.

"Aku menciptakan lagu untuk _Noona. _Dengerin ya.." Youngmin berkata ceria dan membuka penutup piano. Eun Hee menahan nafas.

Dentingan demi dentingan nada terdengar dari piano. Melodi demi melodi disenandungkan dari mulut Youngmin. Eun Hee hampir meneteskan airmatanya.

_If I choose where I die. Then I will die when the full moon lie. For she has given me light. On the dark days of my life._

_If I choose when I die. Then I will die when the skies cry. For she has shared tears with me. When all the joy and grin flee._

_If I choose how I die. Then I want a painful death. To let my soul feel the wrath. Which has caused pain in my heart._

_If I choose why die. Then I shall die because not being by your side. For you have all of my love. That I can approve._

_Ting….._

Nada berakhir. Lagu berakhir. Ditutup dengan airmata haru dari Eun Hee.

"Youngmin-ah… Lagunya bagus sekali. A-Aku.. Aku tidak menyangka…." Eun Hee terbata-bata.

"_Noona, from now till on, I want you to be the reason why I live….._" Youngmin berkata polos. Namun bagi Eun Hee, inilah cinta sejati. Dia langsung menggangguk kecil dan kembali menghadiahi Youngmin ciuman. Ciuman pertama dan selanjutnya Youngmin akan menjadi milik Eun Hee.


	6. Play Our Love

Play Our Love

_Pairing: Jo Kwangmin & Park Hye Jin (KwangHye)_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rated: T_

_**Highlight: The time is frezeed at the moment our eyes locked to each other**_

HYE JIN POV

Apa? _Appa _dan _Umma _akan pulang malam ini? Aku masih memandang _iPhone-_ku dengan pandangan hendak bunuh diri, mulut menganga, dan mata melotot lebar. _iPhone _yang beberapa detik lalu membawa kabar buruk bagi hidup berantakanku akhir-akhir ini.

Aiisshh… Orangtua ku akan pulang malam ini setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka di Virginia. Meninggalkanku dengan kedua _oppa _-ku, Yoochun dan Yoohwan. Pilihan yang salah. Karena mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Aduh, bagaimana ini? Dewa akan turun dari langit! Dengan pikiran yang baru setengah waras, aku segera menelepon Yoohwan _oppa, _satu-satunya _oppa _yang mungkin saja bisa kuandalkan saat ini, Yoochun _oppa _pasti sedang sibuk.

Dengan kecepatan melebihi kilat aku segera meluncur pulang ke rumah menggunakan taksi. Ya, aku baru saja pulang berlibur dari rumah Kim So Eun, temanku. Dia baru saja membeli sebuah villa baru.

"_Aku pulang….." _Seketika sesosok tubuh hampir tanpa busana menyambutku.

"Yoohwan _oppa! _Gawat! _Appa _dan _Umma _akan datang malam ini!" Aku melihat jam di ruang tamu.

"Ralat! Satu jam lagi!" Ternyata ini sudah mendekati malam.

"_Mwo? _Mereka datang? Siapa yang memberitahumu? Tidak mungkin. Bukannya mereka masih kerja?"

Aku memutar mataku malas. "Mereka sudah meninggalkan kita dua bulan, _Oppa. _Kemana aja sih _Oppa _selama ini? Sibuk mengejar cewek?"

"Hey, aku tidak menanyakan berapa lama mereka pergi." Perdebatan mulai terjadi lagi.

"Oke oke. Asisten mereka memberitahuku tadi."

"Aduh. Bagaimana ini?" Ralat sekali lagi! Lelaki berumur tiga tahun lebih tua dari aku ini juga tidak bisa diandalkan. Otaknya berpikir beberapa tahun lebih lamban dariku.

"Bagaimana? Cepat ganti baju dan segera temani aku menjemput _Umma _dan_ Appa_!" tiba-tiba aku tersadar pada pemandangan ganjil di sekelilingku. Ruang tamu yang penuh dengan popcorn bertebaran, DVD, bungkus coklat berserakan, dari tempatku berdiri juga terlihat dapur yang sudah menyerupai kandang hewan.

"_Oppa_… apa yang kau lakukan pada rumah kita?" tanyaku panik.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya sedikit bersenang-senang." Aku hanya bisa bersungut. _Oppa_-ku yang satu ini memang sangat tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Apa kita benar-benar harus menjemput _Umma_ dan _Appa_ sekarang? Tapi, aku sedang bersama….."

"_Yeobo~ ah._" suara perempuan yang entah siapa itu menghampiri aku dan _Oppa_.

"ARRGHH! Jadi kau berani membawa perempuan ke rumah ini. _Oppa_…. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Cepat bereskan dia! Lalu siapkan mobil dan berpakaian rapi! Cepaaaattt….!"

"_Arasseo. _Tunggu aku. Aku mesti…."

"Sekarang kau sedang tidak berhak memberikan alasan. Cepat! Atau ku beritahu _Appa _kau baru saja membeli apartemen."

"Iya iya iya. Aku kalah. Puas?"

Kepalaku hampir pecah. Yoohwan oppa berulah lagi. Kalau sampai _Appa_ tahu pasti dia akan dihukum habis-habisan. Kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya. Padahal kemarin aku sudah mewanti-wantinya sepanjang jalan kenangan sebelum aku pergi agar dia tidak membuat hal-hal aneh. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai _Appa_ melakukan hal yang mengerikan pada Yoohwan _Oppa_. Walaupun dia sungguh sangat teramat menyebalkan, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya.

Aku segera membersihkan ruang tamu dengan kecepatan turbo. Dengan satu tangan menenteng _high heels _dan tas, satu tangan lain memasukkan berbagai jenis bungkus makanan ke tempat seharusnya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengganti sepatuku dengan _pump shoes, _tapi, kemana benda satu itu? Aku menggeram marah. Andai saja sepatuku itu ku pasang _radar, _pasti lebih mudah mencarinya.

_Tin! Tin!_

Aduh, ternyata Yoohwan _oppa _sudah siap. Ah, sebodo amat. Biarlah aku membusuk bersama _high heels _ini. Aku memastikan penampilanku sekali lagi di cermin di samping pintu. Dan segera melesat ke dalam mobil yang dikendarai Yoohwan _oppa, _kepunyaan Yoochun _oppa._

Mobil yang sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuk medan balap ini membelah lalu lintas yang padat. Aku melirik ke samping. Kakak ku ini pasti merasa seperti James Bond. Yeah, James Bond yang harus menjemput orangtuanya karena takut hukuman tidak boleh menggunakan kartu kreditnya lagi.

Setengah jam setelahnya, kami tiba di Incheon International Airport. Aku segera berlari menuju pintu kedatangan. Sementara Yoohwan _oppa, _biasa, dia harus menebar pesona dulu pada gadis seksi di sekitar bandara.

"Mereka sudah sampai?" Yoohwan _oppa _rupanya sudah berdiri di belakangku.

"Sudah selesai urusannya bersama para gadis, Tuan?" Balasku sinis.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Yoohwan _oppa _membalikkanku ke hadapannya dan mulai mencubit pipiku.

"Iiih, ga usah cemburu. Aku kan tetap _Oppa-_mu yang paling ganteng."

Aku memasang tampang hendak muntah. "Yoochun _oppa _jauh lebih tampan darimu. Bwee..!" Aku menjulurkan lidahku.

"Yoohwan? Hyejin?" Tiba-tiba, suara lembut yang ku kenal sejak kecil menginterupsi kebiasaan kami berdua, saling meledek.

"Kalian belum berubah rupanya. Hahaha…" _Appa _merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk kami. Aku baru sadar, aku sangat merindukan mereka.

"Iya. Yoohwan _oppa _masih jelek seperti biasa."

"Hahaha. Hye Jin-ah, ayo peluk _Umma. _Umma sangat merindukanmu."

Beberapa asisten orangtuaku datang dan mengangkat tas mereka. Kami pulang dengan mobil terpisah. _Appa _dan _Umma _dengan mobil kesayangan mereka, sementara kami dengan mobil balap tadi. Untungnya, Yoohwan _oppa _tidak lagi merasa dirinya James Bond, bisa-bisa _Appa _kena serangan jantung melihat anak lelakinya mengemudi dengan brutal.

"Ah, _home sweet home,_" Teriak _Appa _begitu kami tiba di rumah. Asisten beliau kembali menurunkan koper-koper. _Umma _menggandengku masuk.

"Hye Jin, _Umma _sudah membelikanmu pakaian dengan stok terbatas di Channel dan Gucci. Kita bisa mencobanya sama-sama malam ini." _Umma _menjentik hidungku gemas.

Tiba-tiba saja, saat kakiku sudah menginjak bagian dalam rumah, atmosfer berubah hening. _Appa _menatap heran pada gantungan mantel, bukan, bukan pada mantelnya. Tapi pada….

_Appa_ mendekati gantungan mantel "Jaket siapa ini? Dan aromanya tidak seperti salah satupun dari anak _Appa._"

Wah, rupanya jaket lelaki itu tertinggal di rumah ini. Sial!

"Dan apa itu? Telunjuk umma mengarah pada lampu di atas meja. Bukan lampunya yang menarik perhatian _Umma_. Tapi…

_WHAT THE FUCK? _Sebuah bra merah marun dengan model terawang dan renda-renda seksi membuat kepalaku pusing. _Umma _ di sampingku pun terlihat _shock, _beliau segera mengambil bra laknat itu. Mataku segera mengarah ke arah Yoohwan _oppa _dengan pemindai laser.

"Hye Jin-ah.. Ini, ini bukannya milikmu, Nak?" _Umma _berkata dengan suara bergetar. Pertanyaannya pun juga menggetarkan hatiku.

"Ap-Apa? Bukan, _Umma, _itu bukan punyaku. Itu punya…."

"I-Itu. Aku bisa menje – "

"Permisi… Aku harus mengambil jaketku yang ketinggalan…" Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang di belakangku. Suara lelaki. Yang ku tahu pasti siapa dia….

Aku memejamkan mataku. _My life is officially over…_

FLASHBACK

Akhirnya, Yoochun _oppa _memperbolehkanku memakai mobilnya. Walau dengan beribu nasihat melebihi kedua orangtua kami sekalipun, aku bersedia melakukannya.

Ferrari keluaran terbaru. Apa lagi yang kurang? Aku sangat ingin merasakan sensasi mengendarai Ferrari ini, meski hanya semalam.

Jarum di _speedometer _bergerak cepat. Aku merasa berada di atas angin. Sampai akhirnya…

"AKH!" Aku terkejut dan langsung menginjak pedal rem. Sudara berdecit menyakiti telingaku. Sepertinya aku baru saja menabrak seseorang…

Aku segera keluar dari mobil dan melihat seorang lelaki terduduk sambil memegang lututnya. Gawat!

"Permisi, kamu kenapa? Apa yang sakit?" Aku berjongkok di hadapannya.

Dia mendongak melihatku… Sebenarnya, aku sudah siap menerima semprotan, kemarahan, atau bahkan permintaan ganti rugi. Ternyata, yang menatapku adalah pandangan teduh yang membuatku hanyut sesaat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma lecet sedikit, kok. Mobil kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan?" Jelas sekali senyumnya dipaksakan dan pernyataannya barusan itu bohong. Dari lututnya mengalir darah segar. Tapi, dia masih sempat saja mengkhawatirkan mobilku.

"Err, mobilku tidak apa-apa.. Lukamu terlihat parah. Gimana kalau aku obati dulu? Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Serius.." Dia berkeras dan mencoba berdiri. Tapi, kemudian terjatuh lagi. Untung saja aku menahannya dengan kedua tanganku. Duh, kok jadi deg-degan gini, ya?

"Jangan dipaksain. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab. Ayo, aku bantu kamu naik ke mobil…" Setengah memaksa, aku mengalungkan tangannya pada bahuku.

Ugh, lagi-lagi _high heels _ku jadi penghalang. Aku selalu membenci sepatu seperti ini. Berkali-kali, aku hampir jatuh memapahnya…

"Hihihi…" Aku mendengar dia cekikikan sedikit.

"Kenapa? Kamu memang berat, tau. Bukan aku yang tidak kuat." Aku mengumpulkan harga diriku yang masih tersisa.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di mobilku. Aku mendudukkannya di bangku belakang. Agar dia leluasa menyelonjorkan kakinya. Aduh, semoga Yoochun _oppa _tidak marah, joknya kotor karena darah.

Aku segera menyalakan mesin. Mobil berjalan pelan. Aku bisa melihat mukanya dari spion depan. Umm, dari skala 6 sampai 10, dia mendapat 8, tidak, 8 koma 5. Oke, 9. 9 koma 5. Baik-baik, sempurna. Okay? Matanya besar dengan hidung mancung dan bibir merah itu… Duh, aku sedikit menepuk kepalaku.

Aku membawanya pulang ke rumahku. Dan dengan segera mengembalikan mobil pembawa petaka ini.

"_Ahjussi…. Ahjussi…" _Aku memanggil satpam rumah kami. Aku tidak kuat lagi kalau harus membawa lelaki itu.

Tapi, tidak ada seorang pun datang. Aku mendengus. Terpaksa, aku membawa lelaki itu sendirian lagi ke dalam rumah.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahku. Ku bantu lagi kau berjalan…" Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan membantunya keluar. Dia lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi, pinggangnya ramping dan mungkin nyaman untuk..

Aduh, sepertinya aku salah makan tadi..

Aku mendudukkan lelaki itu di sofa ruang tamu. Aku juga melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkannya di gantungan mantel.

"Namaku Kwangmin…" Gerakanku menggantungkan jaketnya terhenti. Tidak menyangka dia menyebutkan namanya. Kalau begitu, aku harus mengatakan namaku juga, kan?

"Hye Jin _imnida…" _ Balasku, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Suaramu kecil sekali.." Kwangmin berkomentar. Duh, kenapa pipiku memerah seperti ini, sih? _For God's sake, that's not a compliment…_

Aku segera berjalan ke dalam dan mencari perlengkapan P3K.

"Hye Jin-ah, siapa lelaki di luar?" Yoohwan _oppa _datang, hanya mengenakan pakaian pasrahnya jika di rumah, singlet putih dan boxer kebanggaannya, Spongebob Squarepants. Bagaimana dia mencari istri nantinya?

"Tadi aku nyerempet dia. Dia terluka. Jadi ku bawa kesini." Duh, mana sih kotak P3K-nya?

"Wow. Keren. Kamu nyerempet orang…." Yoohwan _oppa _hampir bertepuk tangan kalau tidak ku tahan. _ Oh please, me_nyerempet orang bukanlah prestasi yang menyenangkan. Pikiran kakak ku satu ini memang aneh..

Bersamaan dengan itu mataku menangkap kotak P3K di atas kulkas.

Aku membawa kotak P3K ke ruang tamu dan mulai megobati luka Kwangmin. Tanpa menatap ke matanya. Entah kenapa, ada kekuatan dalam matanya yang nanti akan memaksaku menyelam lebih dalam…

"Ssshhh. AW!" Kwangmin berteriak saat tanganku tidak sengaja menekan lukanya.

"Maaf, kamu diam terus. Ku kira kamu ketiduran…" Balasku.

"Dengan luka seperti ini? Aku mungkin tidak akan tidur malam ini…"

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang ini hanya lecet?"

"Yeah. Lecet yang sangat sakit."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Selesai… Kau mau ku antar pulang setelah ini?"

"Umm, sebenarnya, Hye Jin-sshi. Aku kebelet. Bisa aku gunakan kamar mandimu?" Kwangmin meringis.

Aku berpikir sebentar. Kamar mandi tamu lagi rusak. Kamar mandi Yoohwan jelas tidak boleh dimasuki. Bisa-bisa dia punya alasan untuk meledekku. Kamar tamu dikunci. Kamar mandi di kamar utama dikunci. Berarti, Kwangmin akan menggunakan kamar mandiku. Mukaku merona lagi…

"Umm, ada di kamarku. Kamar mandi lain tidak bisa dipakai.."

"Baik. Maaf merepotkan..."

Aku kembali memapah Kwangmin, apalagi menaiki tangga. Tapi tidak seberat yang tadi. Paling tidak lukanya sudah tertutup.

Kami masuk ke kamarku. Tidak ada lelaki yang pernah masuk ke kamarku sebelumnya, kecuali kedua kakak ku tentunya. Kwangmin pastilah lelaki yang beruntung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia keluar. Aku segera mengantarkannya pulang tanpa banyak bicara. Mungkin karena itu kami berdua sama-sama lupa pada jaket Kwangmin akan segera memulai petaka sesungguhnya….

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hye Jin….. Apa maksudnya ini?" _Appa _memandangku kecewa.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Seb –"

"Yoohwan, bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Yoohwan. Berharap sekali ini saja dia tidak membuat ulah. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Ya, satu saja alasan darinya akan menentukan hidupku selanjutnya…

"Sebenarnya, Hye Jin membawa lelaki malam itu. Di malam dia meminjam mobil Yoochun." Yoohwan berhenti sebentar. Aku menahan nafasku. Udara seakan menghilang. "Hye Jin membawa lelaki itu ke kamarnya. Dan bra itu… ku rasa terlepas di sini.. Aku baru saja melihatnya tadi.." Habis sudah. Mati sudah. Hancur sudah. Masa depanku sebagai pewaris keluarga Park. Orangtua ku pasti marah besar. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut…

"Hye Jin, _Umma _tidak menyangka…." _Umma _memegang dadanya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba sesak. Dan, dia pingsan….

MAIN ROOM AT PARK'S HOUSE.

"Hye Jin, kau telah berubah…" _Appa _menatapku dengan pandangan kecewa. Aku masih berusaha menyusun kepingan peristiwa yang terasa seperti mimpi.

"_Appa, _aku tid – "

"Setelah kami tinggalkan, ternyata kau melakukan ini pada kami. Kami kira kami mampu mengandalkanmu. Setelah Yoochun dan Yoohwan tidak bisa mengurus perusahaan, _Appa _akan mewariskannya padamu. Tapi…."

"Tuan Park, saya bisa menjelaskannya…" Kwangmin tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Diam kau anak muda!" _Appa _membentak. Tidak biasanya dia begini. Yoohwan (tanpa _oppa, _dia bukan _oppa _ku lagi! Grrrr) benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini. Kwangmin yang tidak tahu menahu masalah ini juga harus ikut terseret-seret.

"_Umma, _apa dia baik-baik saja?" Yoochun _oppa _datang. Aku tersenyum lega. Dia pasti akan membantuku. Aku dekat sekali dengannya. Dia pasti tahu aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu.

Yoochun _oppa _segera menuju tepian ranjang dan memegang tangan _Umma. _Hatiku teriris. Ingin aku bersujud pada beliau, walau aku tidak bersalah atas apapun.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Yoochun _oppa _mencari mataku. Aku segera menatapnya dan bermaksud untuk bicara sebelum _Appa _mengambil alih.

Kata demi kata keluar dari mulut _Appa. _Semakin membuatku seperti pesakitan yang pantas dihukum gantung. Yang bersalah itu Yoohwan! Kenapa aku harus menjadi peran di dalamnya?

Yoochun _oppa _terdiam. Dia menunduk. Tak seperti biasanya, dia diam. Biasanya dia selalu membelaku.

"_Oppa, _katakan pada _Appa _aku tidak bersalah. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu.."

"Hye Jin.. Hye Jin…" Tiba-tiba, _Umma _siuman dan memanggil lemah namaku. Aku segera memegang tangan _Umma _yang sebelahnya..

"Lelaki tadi. Mana dia…?"

"Saya disini, Nyonya.."

Kwangmin yang dari tadi terpaku seperti patung segera menuju ranjang. Saat dia melewati _Appa, _bisa ku rasakan _Appa _menggeram pelan.

_Umma _memegang tanganku, lalu tangan kiri _Umma _memegang tangan Kwangmin.

"Kwangmin, nikahilah Hye Jin…" Kata _Umma _lalu menyatukan tangan kami berdua. Saat itu juga, semuanya menjadi gelap…

HYEJIN'S ROOM, STILL AT THE SAME NIGHT

Perlahan, aku membuka kelopak mataku yang terasa begitu berat. Aku memandang sekeliling sebentar. Hampir yakin yang tadi itu mimpi. Sampai akhirnya kulihat Yoohwan di sampingku.

Dengan segera aku mengumpulkan tenaga, lalu…

"YAH! PARK YOOHWAN! Apa maksudmu, heh? Menuduh sembarangan? Kamu seneng lihat aku nikah duluan? Supaya kamu bisa bebas tuduhan dari semua kelakukanmu_? Hah?" _Aku histeris dan memukul Yoohwan.

"Hyejin-ah, maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membawa gadis lagi ke rumah. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku jika _Appa_ mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kemarin malam aku khilaf.."

"Khilaf tiap malam, hah?"

"Maafkan aku, Hye Jin-ah. Kamu ingin apa? Mobil baru? Apartemen baru? Aku akan berikan apa saja. Asal tolong jangan beritahu _Umma _dan _Appa. " _Pecundang di depanku ini mengiba. Cih! Andai saja aku punya saksi mata yang lain.

"Yoohwan, sebaiknya kau pergi dulu. Biarkan aku bicara dengan Hye Jin." Yoochun _oppa _datang. Aku langsung memeluknya.

"Hu hu hu.. _Oppa, _aku ga mau nikah sekarang. Apalagi sama cowok yang baru aja aku kenal. Masih banyak yang pengen aku lakuin. _Oppa _percaya kan sama aku?"

"_Oppa _percaya.." Yoochun _oppa _mengelus rambutku. "Tapi, kamu ga bisa jelasin apa-apa lagi. Terlebih saat itu aku tidak sedang bersamamu. Semua bukti mengarah ke kamu. Semua alibi ada di kamu. Tentu saja mereka berfikir seperti itu."

"Tapi, aku masih mau pacaran sama Hyun Joong _oppa.." _Balasku pelan.

"Dia brengsek, Hye Jin. Berapa kali harus ku katakan? Kemarin malam aku baru saja melihat dia ke bar bersama Suzy."

"Tapi, dia mencintaku…"

"Mereka selalu terihat seperti itu, Hye Jin-ah. Sebelum kau sadar, kau sudah patah hati.."

Yoochun _oppa _mengelus punggungku. Dia melepas pelukan kami.

"Kau harus bicara pada Kwangmin… dia sudah menunggu di luar"

Yoochun _oppa _keluar dan meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan Kwangmin.

"Bagaimana ini?" Pertanyaan _desperate, _aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat terlalu pasrah.

"Entahlah. Ku rasa kita harus menikah malam ini juga." Ternyata, Kwangmin lebih pasrah lagi.

Yeah, ku rasa memang akhirnya aku harus mengakhiri masa lajangku dengan kejadian memalukan seperti ini….

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu? Tidak mungkin kan kau langsung menikah dengan gadis yang kemarin menabrakmu?"

"Yang juga mengobatiku…" Sahut Kwangmin. Aku _speechless. _Apa dia berusaha agar pernikahan ini terjadi?

Aiisshh, apa-apaan aku? Lelaki seperti dia pasti sudah punya pacar. Atau paling tidak mempunyai seseorang yang dia suka. Aku hanya menerka.

"Aduh, mataku sakit.." Teriakku tiba-tiba. Ada benda yang masuk ke dalam mataku.

Dengan sigap, Kwangmin segera mendekatkan mukanya padaku. Kenapa jadi dadaku yang berdentam seperti ini?

"Mana yang sakit?" Nafas Kwangmin menerpa mukaku. Aroma _mint _menyerang indra penciumanku. Yang ku tau setelahnya, aku hanya mengangguk bagai dihipnotis. Kwangmin membuka mataku. Bibirnya yang merah ada di atas mataku. Tuhan, semua darah memompa ke mukaku. Semoga Kwangmin tidak mendengar nafasku yang terengah-engah dan jantungku yang berdetak sedemikan rupa.

_CEKLEK…_

Pintu kamarku dibuka. Lalu ada suara yang memecahkan kepingan romantis yang baru saja kurasakan.

"Kwangmin…." Suara seorang wanita dewasa. Ku tebak itu adalah ibu Kwangmin.

"_Umma…" _Kwangmin segera berbalik. Terasa ada yang hilang setelah dia menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Ckckck… Sebaiknya kita mulai menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian." Ayah Kwangmin menggeleng tidak percaya. Sementara aku asih sibuk mengenyahkan bayangan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku memanggil orangtuamu. Ternyata memang benar kau adalah anak dari temanku ini." _Appa _menepuk bahu ayah Kwangmin. Sepertinya mereka berteman..

"Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan satu bulan lagi. Jangan menunggu terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa kau keburu hamil." _Appa _seakan menudingku. Aku menunduk. Teringat semua ini bukan salahku. Ah, tidak ada gunanya lagi menyangkal sekarang.


End file.
